


To the Beat of Our Hearts

by SpectralHeart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, First Dance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralHeart/pseuds/SpectralHeart
Summary: Virgil was salted caramel ice cream. Virgil was the smell of freshly-cut grass. Virgil was double-knotted shoelaces, so he wouldn’t trip over them when he danced his way into Logan’s heart, twisting and twirling until Logan was positively loopy with love.





	To the Beat of Our Hearts

Logically speaking, Logan knew that he did not have two left feet. He had one right foot and one left foot — no abundance of any one particular foot — and to say otherwise would simply be ridiculous. Not to mention that even if both feet were oriented towards the left, there would still be a right and left. Truthfully, he’d never been fond of figures of speech such as that one — they were absurd phrases that held no reasoning behind their strangeness.

But after he tripped and fell over seemingly nothing for the nineteenth time that morning, he had to admit that he was starting to understand that a situation such as this one called for a term that was a little more expressive than “bad at dancing”.   


Rubbing his bruised elbow, he sighed and restarted the music once more. It seemed that the effortless grace that Virgil seemed to move with was much, much more difficult to master than it looked. Virgil had blushed bright violet when Logan had first barged into his room, eager to share an idea, only to discover the normally-timid side floating around, bending to a piece of music in a way that was reminiscent of a gentle willow tree swaying in the wind. He’d jumped and stopped immediately, but the song had continued playing while the two stared for a humiliatingly long time before he’d recovered enough to shut the door.

Logan, of course, had been a little bewildered to find that Virgil had such an affinity for dance, but after the initial confusion faded away he realized that the anxious Side brought rhythm into all elements of his life. He noticed Virgil tapping his foot to a tune that only he could hear when conversation got too quiet. He noticed Virgil adding a shimmy into his step when walking from place to place. He noticed Virgil bobbing his head with a blissful smile on his lips, hood up, headphones on, eyes closed.

He noticed his own heart-rate speeding up every time he caught a glimpse.

Within a few days, Logan had come to the realisation that he was completely, totally enamored with the boy who brought music wherever he went. It had been a couple weeks more before he managed to work up the courage to confess his crush — but simply walking up to Virgil and admitting his feelings seemed woefully inadequate. So he decided to learn a skill that he hoped would allow him to impress Virgil.

Of course, after his twenty-eighth stumble, he was starting to wonder if he might only end up making Virgil think less of him. There was no way he’d be able to figure this out on his own.

It was time to call in backup.

 

xxx

 

“Roman! Roman, I know that you’re in there. I demand for you to let me in  _ right now.  _ I am having a crisis.”

The door finally creaked open a crack and the creative Side peered out. “Great googly moogly, Pocket Protector, you don’t need to wake up the entire mindscape. It’s one in the morning, for crying out loud! What do you want from me?”

_ Oh.  _ Logan hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. He lowered his voice. “My apologies, Roman. I… need your help.”

“Well, I should certainly hope so, considering you’ve interrupted my beauty sleep. Come on, get in here.” Roman shooed the other Side in with a yawn, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his bed before prompting Logan to continue with a wave of his hand.

“I believe that I have… how shall I put this? I have developed… strong feelings… towards our friend Virgil.” He paused. “I am inclined to believe that they are romantic ones.”

Roman blinked, suddenly very awake. “What?”

“I have developed stro—”

“No, no, Logan, I heard what you said,” the flamboyant Side smirked. “I just didn’t realize that you had feelings after all, Asimov. This is fantastic news! I take it you’re here for courting advice?” Logan nodded meekly. “Well! You’ve come to the right Prince! I’ll help you completely blow him away.”

Logan felt a spark of hope light up inside him. This was perfect. Roman would help him, and he’d win Virgil’s heart in no time flat. They’d come up with something perfect.

 

xxx

 

Two hours later, they had yet to come up with something perfect. In fact, they’d come up with nothing at all. 

Logan was growing impatient. He fiddled with his necktie as he shot down yet another one of Roman’s ideas. “I already told you, roses are far too cliché. And Virgil’s not a flowery guy.”

Agitated, Roman finally snapped back, “Well! If you know Virgil so well, why don’t you tell  _ me  _ what he likes?”

He wasn’t expecting a soft smile to creep across Logan’s face. Ah, yes, he’d forgotten about Logan’s tendency to take everything so literally. Logan hadn’t considered Roman’s sharp reply a challenge; to him, it had been an invitation. “Well… he likes to dance.”

“Oh, really?” Roman spoke quietly. “Why didn’t you—”

Logan interrupted him, lying down and closing his eyes. “He likes salted caramel ice cream. He likes the sound of thunder when it rains.” Logan hadn’t even realised that he paid this much attention until now. The words spilled out, one after the other. “He likes being awake in the tent when we go camping after everyone else has fallen asleep. He likes the smell in the air after Thomas mows the lawn. He likes green tea. Not the cheap Starbucks kind, but home-brewed. He likes to double-knot his shoelaces, because he’s always afraid that he’ll trip over them when he’s walking, but he doesn’t understand that he’s got this incredible dexterity about him so that when he moves, he’s not walking — he’s  _ gliding.  _ I’ve tried to learn how he does it. It’s not as easy as he makes it look. Roman, he is so charming, and he just can’t see how amazing he really is. He likes… he…”

The logical Side was suddenly aware of a soft click that had sounded a moment ago. He realized with a start that it had been the sound of a door closing. Jolting up, he saw a familiar slouched silhouette standing in front of him. Roman had a hand clamped over his mouth to contain boisterous laughter.

Virgil had heard the whole thing. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and a deep purple blush colored his cheeks, all the way up to the tips of his ears. Logan’s eyes widened and a blue flush of similar intensity started to glow on his face.

“How long have you been…?”

Virgil was staring. “I didn’t know that you felt that way about me, Logan.”

Logan turned to Roman sharply. “Why is Virgil here? Why didn’t you tell me that he was here?”

The prince returned Logan’s glare with a gleeful smile. “He usually comes by around this time. He doesn’t sleep easily, so instead, he drops by and we discuss his ridiculous crush on you. Looks like the feeling is mutual, isn’t that right, Patrick Slump?” He directed his last comment at Virgil, who was indeed slouching over so much, he looked like he was about to faint.

Actually, Logan realized, he probably  _ was  _ about to faint.

Logan jumped off the bed and crossed to Virgil. “I apologize, I never meant to—” He paused as Roman’s words sunk in.  _ His ridiculous crush on you,  _ Roman had said.  _ The feeling is mutual. _

When his eyes met Virgil’s, both of their panicked expressions melted away, replaced by the shyest of smiles.

 

xxx

 

Funnily enough, it had ended up being  _ Virgil _ who convinced  _ Logan _ that he needed to get some rest. He’d been awake nearly the entire night. Virgil smiled inwardly at the irony of the situation; Anxiety telling Logic about the importance of a healthy sleep schedule? He never thought he’d see the day.

Had it been anyone else turning Logan’s own lecture upon him, Logan would likely have been a little offended. But this was Virgil, and Logan felt it was only fair to make a little bit of an exception for the boy who made his soul sing, so he had indeed gone to bed and risen at a reasonable time. And you wouldn’t have been able to tell that he’d been up for so long from the excited way he moved. Patton did a double-take when he walked into the kitchen only to find Logan drinking a glass of milk rather than coffee, smiling to himself, and… was he _humming?_

Patton was about to ask Logan what had him so cheerful, but Roman showed up behind him and shushed him with a wink. “You’ll find out soon enough. Let’s just let him be this morning,” Roman murmured. Puzzled but excited nonetheless, Patton and Roman left the kitchen as quietly as they’d come in.

It was only moments later that Virgil entered. “Ready?”

Logan jumped in surprise, clearing his throat. “Er— I— Ready for what?”

“You said you wanted to learn to dance, right?”

Logan could only blink. “...what?”

“I thought, uh… ‘cause last night you mentioned that…” Virgil flushed purple once more and turned to leave. “Never mind, I guess I misunderstood? It was a stupid idea anyway, I’m sorry, I just… Sorry.”

Before he could take two steps away, Logan reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, turning him around. “Virgil, no. I would love for you to teach me to dance.” The logical Side’s eyes, usually so calm and unfeeling, seemed to come alive with those sparks that Virgil had only seen when Logan was about to learn something new. “I apologize; it was my own fault for responding in a way that discouraged you. I assure you that I hold complete interest in learning from you — I was only surprised to find out that you would be willing to put so much time into helping me to develop a new skill.” They were the flames of passion, of enthusiasm, of a spirit that was so much deeper than Virgil’s own, and they were irresistible. 

And this time, the fire burned for him.

“Yeah?” Virgil managed to choke out. “Well, uh… great. Let’s do this, then. What’s been causing trouble for you?”

Logan told him about how he’d tried to recreate the poise with which he’d witnessed Virgil dancing, but had been unable to imitate Virgil satisfactorily. “I thought that putting on a song would help create the atmosphere necessary, but it only seemed to affect me negatively,” he confided.

Virgil snorted. “Oh, is that why you were listening to  _ Party Rock Anthem  _ on loop yesterday?” He started to laugh.

Logan found himself smiling wider and had to force down a couple chuckles of his own, although he didn’t understand what was so funny. “Was my music choice not ideal?”

“Yeah, you can’t really waltz to Redfoo and GoonRock, as much as I’d love to be able to. Here — you don’t need music to learn the basics. You just need a nice open space. We can just use the kitchen as our dance floor for now.” Virgil moved the kitchen table, and Logan shifted the chairs. “Alright, we’re ready then. Come on, I’ll help you out. Put your left hand on my shoulder.” As he spoke, Virgil’s own right hand wrapped around Logan, settling on his left shoulder blade and pulling him close.

At the sudden proximity, Logan had to remind himself to breathe.

“Now we’re just going to step, like this. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three…” Virgil was slow and gentle at first, guiding Logan through the steps, which he picked up quickly after a couple of false starts. Virgil kept his eyes on the floor at first.

As they gained speed, so did he gain confidence, and he managed to tear his eyes away from their feet and look Logan in the eye.

Logan seemed… contented. The slow, measured rhythm held a sort of safety; it was no more complicated than memorizing a formula.  _ One-two-three, one-two-three —  _ they stepped in tandem. 

Two bodies moving as one.

Two hearts beating as one.

It was a simple movement, one that Logan might have considered almost boring in its repetitiveness. But it was so much more than just three quick strides when he was with Virgil. Virgil felt the pulse like another part of his body.

And slowly, slowly,

Logan started to feel it

too.


End file.
